


Sparkle

by Juno999



Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy, Innocent romance, Post-Canon, Sad does not live here, These two deserve the best, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: Violet was sitting on the bench, fiddling with the laces of her skates. The skating rink was clear, as polished glass and glittered in the fading light of winter day. It was not very busy, with only a few people skating on the smooth surface.Sometimes it feels like the world around you sparkles.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire & Quigley Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sparkle

Violet was sitting on the bench, fiddling with the laces of her skates. The skating rink was clear as polished glass and glittered in the fading light of winter day. It wasn't very busy, with only a few people skating on the smooth surface. Some of them were kids about Sunny’s age, if not younger, but seeing them did not make her feel any less nervous. The shiny slippery ice, people moving fast past her, the sharp blades of the skates did not add to her confidence. Quigley was standing next to the bench, on the rubber mats, that covered the way to the rink. His skates already on and expertly laced, pure picture of confidence, he waited patiently for her to get ready. It was all his idea.

Earlier that week, Quigley ran through the door of the shared Baudelaire - Quagmire apartment, bringing cold winter air with him and announced that the skating rink in the Royal Gardens will be reopening on Friday. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. Duncan and Isadora responded non-enthusiastically, though recalled the times their family would go to the skating rink during the winter. Their mother would race on the ice, winter breeze blowing in her hair. A terrible dancer, once on ice she was unstoppable. Their father would read to them at the waiting benches. Afterwards, they would get hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows. All of the Quagmire triplets learned to skate at a young age, but it seemed like only Quigley kept the passion for it. Duncan remembered when his brother stepped on the ice for the first time, he got one of his skates caught on the crack in the ice and fell on his face. Their parents told them apart for the next week, by the bruise on Quigley’s face. Isadora even recalled, how one winter their parents made an ice racing track around the Quagmire estate, but only Quigley and their mother would use it. Quigley waved dismissively at his siblings' lack of enthusiasm, his attention turning to Violet.

“Would you like to come with me?” he asked, his eyes still retaining the manic sparkle. “I promise, if you don’t like it, we can leave.”

How could she say no. Now she was buying herself more time, fiddling with the laces of her skating boots, while trying to get her nerves under control. Violet had done way more dangerous things in the past, why going skating scared her so much?

“You know, they lace exactly the same as hiking boots,” Quigley noted, turning to face her.

“I am just trying to figure them out.”

“Violet Baudelaire,” he said, raising his eyebrow up in a skeptical manner. “You have wired together your own telegraph machine at the age of seven. Are seriously trying to convince me, that it is taking you ten minutes to lace your boots? Cause I am not buying it.”

Violet smiled meekly, still fiddling with the laces. The longer she started at them the less sense they made and the more nervous she became. Quigley kneeled next to her and took her hands in his. His touch calmed her down.

“Listen,” he started. “If you want we can leave right now and just go for a nice walk or something. I can come back here on my own sometime later. I just really wanted to share this with you.”

“What if I fall?” Violet voiced her main concern. “Ice is not the most pleasant surface to land on…”

“Do you think I would let you fall?” he asked. Violet shook her head. “I thought so. But if you do feel like you are falling, bend your knees and bring your body weight closer to the ground. The lower you are the less it will hurt, and try to land on your side.”

She nodded. It was simple physics really, something she could easily understand and break down. Violet took a deep breath in, running simple formulas in her head, feeling much calmer now.

And she knew Quigley would never let her fall, but hearing him say it made her feel more secure.

“Now, do you want to leave or should I help you with those laces?” In response she moved her boot forward. Quigley smiled happily, the sparkle returning to his eyes. He picked up the laces and started on her skate boots.

“Let me know if the boots feel too tight. It should support your foot and ankle firmly, but not be so tight, that it would cut off the circulation.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” she chuckled. “It feels fine.”

With both of her boots properly laced, Violet got up from the bench, leaning heavily on Quigley’s arm. Her legs shook and wobbled, but his support gave her more confidence.

“Take small steps, as we walk forward. It will get easier when we get to the ice,” Quigley advised, carefully moving towards the rink. Once he stepped on ice, he stationed himself in front of

Violet, to support both of her forearms. His grip was firm, but gentle and his gaze was as adoring as ever, even if she was wobbling like a baby giraffe taking her first steps. Quigley curved his skates to move backwards and Violet followed him with small gliding steps. His moves were well practised, like moving on frozen water was seconds nature to him. Soon Violet’s own steps became less wobbly and the glide of her skates was more stable. Her nervousness faded away. As she got better at moving on ice, Quigley moved to her side, still holding on to her arm, but allowing Violet to move more freely. The light breeze was blowing through her hair, the skates made sharp slicing sounds, and once they started to skate faster, it almost felt like flying.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Quigley said, as they moved along the circle of the rink, carefully avoiding other skaters. “It is not as fun to skate, when you are alone.”

“Thank you, for sharing this with me,” Violet said back. “It is really fun. And I am surprised I haven’t try to fall yet.”

Next thing she knew one of her skates caught on the chip in the ice. She would have toppled down, but Quigley easily steadied her. He was in front of her in a flash of the moment, letting her fall onto him and bringing his arms around in a hug.

“I told you I won’t let you fall,” he murmured softly.

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Violet said, feeling her heart beat faster. “Even if I am as graceful as a baby giraffe.”

“Oh, but you are my baby giraffe,” Quigley laughed and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. The street lamps and the illumination on the trees around the rink lit up in that moment. It felt like the whole world around them sparkled.

“Perfect timing,” Violet laughed. “Did you plan this?”

“Not at all. Lovely moments like this just happen, when I am with you.”

“I guess they do. You missed though,” she said, carefully balancing on the edge of her skates, reaching up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the world is *gestures around...* yeah...  
> This has not been a good week for me y'all, not good at all... Just a lot of personal stuff, and work stuff, and my animals need to go to the vet. And I will never go on Twitter again, at least for the next foreseeable future. Plus my current story made me sad y'all...  
> Can I offer you a cute and happy Quiglet in these trying times?
> 
> I had this idea randomly last week. I was watching something with roller skating, but I thought ice skating would be cuter. I am so fickle though, watch me write all the summer fanfics the moment it first snows here and the temperature goes below -15C .  
> I feel like this is also so Canadian, I dunno...I changed the frozen maple syrup to the roasted marshmallows last minute, cause it was getting too much 😂  
> My obsession with the Quagmire mother continues, I blame my undying crush on Cobie Smulders for this.  
> No music recommendation for this one, but have the link to my Quiglet playlist (tread cautiously, as I have a terrible taste in music, two songs in there are inspired by other creators, Born to be yours is from a fanfic of the same name on Fanfiction.net and Eyes on you is from a YouTube video):  
> <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Yu8mi9EcVdtUO1Vs90iHb?si=kiBTslwUS6mcelTBv7atnw>
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!💜


End file.
